In the past decade, the wireless communication industry has experienced explosive growth, which has in turn accelerated the development of integrated circuit (IC) industry. In particular, in the IC industry, many mobile application systems like low noise amplifiers (LNAs), mixers, and voltage-controlled oscillators (VCOs) have been integrated into CMOS technology. Two significant mobile application components—power amplifiers (PAs) and radio frequency (RF) switches—have not yet been commercially integrated into CMOS technology.
However, IC industry research is quickly moving towards power amplifier integrated into CMOS technology. For example, current research indicates that a CMOS power amplifier may be feasible and be able to provide a significant amount of power, perhaps up to 2 W, for mobile communications. Accordingly, when the power amplifier becomes integrated into CMOS technology, there will be a need for an RF switch integrated into CMOS technology.
However, current CMOS technology presents a variety of difficulties for its application to RF switches. In particular, CMOS material characteristics, including lossy substrates due to low mobility of electrons and low breakdown voltages due to p-n junction, hot carrier effects, have prevented CMOS technology from being used for RF switches that require multi-band operation, high power levels, and/or integration with other devices and circuits.